


back to you, always

by katierosefun



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Minor whump, Missing Scene, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, ObiTine Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun
Summary: The time Obi-Wan fended off a member of the Death Watch and collapsed at Satine’s doorstep.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	back to you, always

He should have supposed that nearly killing a few members of the Death Watch would have painted a target on his back.

But Obi-Wan Kenobi was used to having enemies—he had a fair collection of them, all gathered over the months before and during the war. Having a few more people who wanted him dead and gone wouldn’t be too much of a surprise for him.

Even then, he hadn’t expected the attempted blow to his ribs, nor had he expected the first that came hurling at his face a minute later. He also hadn’t expected the Death Watch member fighting him to be so _insistent_ to try to shove Obi-Wan off the ledge of the street they were on, nor had he expected to get shot at the side in the process.

In fact, he had so _not_ expected the shot that he almost didn’t notice that he was bleeding until he was nearly at the Senate Building and their apartments. He had at first meant to just warn Satine that the Death Watch were still in Coruscant—he had meant to warn her, to tell her guards to be on the lookout, when he had felt a sudden wave of pain—

And then he had heard the faint drip of blood on the floor of the lift, and he looked down to find that _ah_ , he was bleeding.

The knowledge had made him dizzy, and he was reminded then why medics and healers always made sure their patients would look away from their wounds. The sight of the blood leaking from his side alone made Obi-Wan feel oddly detached from his body, although whether that was from the actual blood loss or his own effort to remain calm was still a mystery.

He had tentatively lifted his hand to his side, felt the blood slip past his gloved fingers, and then the lift doors had opened.

He had somehow managed to stumble to the guards in front of Satine’s door, mumble something about Death Watch—and then the door had opened, revealing Satine dressed in a casual robe. Obi-Wan actually felt a little sorry in that instance. He wanted to apologize for interrupting Satine’s evening, as she surely needed some time to process the exciting events of the last few days—

But then Satine’s eyes had drifted down to Obi-Wan’s side, and she had been ordering her guards to get a medical droid—a healer, _anything_ —and then Obi-Wan remembered sinking to his knees, remembered Satine’s arms catch him, and then darkness shortly after that.

What happened next, Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely sure: just that he had been asleep and drifting into some trance.

But now, Obi-Wan became aware of cool, light fingers brushing past his forehead, something soft under his head. He smelled something vaguely floral—a familiar scent, one that suddenly brought Obi-Wan back to the royal gardens of Mandalore.

That was when he opened his eyes.

“So he wakes,” Satine said, looking down at Obi-Wan. Her lips were twitched into a smile, but Obi-Wan noticed her pale face, the slightest of wrinkles between her brows. “How do you feel?”

Obi-Wan tried to shift upwards, sit up, but he felt a sharp pain at his side, and with a grunt, he lapsed back into what he recognized was Satine’s lap. His face flushed, but Satine didn’t seem to notice or mind. “Careful,” she only said, resting a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “The bacta patch was applied a little while ago. You still need to let it settle.”

Obi-Wan let out a short breath. His mouth, throat was dry, as he croaked, “How long?”

“About an hour,” Satine replied. She turned away, and she said to someone Obi-Wan couldn’t see, “A glass of water, if you could.”

A few minutes later, Satine guided Obi-Wan into a semi-sitting position, holding a glass to his lips. Obi-Wan drank, forcing himself to take small sips to avoid choking and making a more embarrassing mess out of the situation. He managed to drain the glass without such embarrassments, and then Satine was setting the glass down on the table before them.

“Do you need more water?” Satine asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and the glass disappeared with an armored hand. A guard, Obi-Wan realized.

“What were you _thinking_?” Satine asked at last as Obi-Wan lowered himself back down. She peered down at him, eyes narrowed. “What _happened_?”

Obi-Wan had thought he had explained the situation to the guards. But looking at Satine’s worried face, he realized that perhaps incoherent, pained mumbling probably didn’t register to either Satine or the guards. “Death Watch is still on the planet,” he said. “I meant to warn you.”

Satine’s eyes flicked down to Obi-Wan’s side. Her face darkened as she asked, “And am I to assume that you got yourself injured attaining that information?”

“A surprise attack,” Obi-Wan replied, grimacing as he tried to sit up again. Tried to look Satine in the face. But as he struggled upwards, another needle of pain pierced his insides, and Obi-Wan couldn’t keep the groan from leaving his lips as he propped himself up on shaky elbows.

“Obi—”

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said, breathing heavily. He gave himself a final shove upwards, and then he was sitting up, slightly crouched over his knees as he tried to blink the yellow dots from his vision. He slowly managed to swing his legs off the couch, orient himself so that he was looking at Satine eye-level now.

“Are all Jedi so stubborn when it comes to their own injuries?” Satine asked flatly, folding her arms.

Obi-Wan smiled dryly. “Only the stubborn ones,” he replied.

Satine let out a breath, leaning back against the couch. After a few moments, she said, “I’m glad that you came to my door on time. I don’t know what would have happened if you had been just a little…” Her voice drifted into silence as the implication settled in the space between them.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said after a while. Satine turned to him, and he managed to bow his head in an apologetic gesture. “I must have frightened you.”

Satine’s face softened. She turned fully towards him. “I wasn’t just _frightened_ ,” she said quietly. She pressed her lips together, her bright eyes flicking to Obi-Wan’s side, to his face. “I was…” She loosed a slow breath and then, after a beat, she said, her voice lower, “There are no words to describe the sheer _terror_ of seeing someone you—” Her voice stuttered, and Obi-Wan watched, pained, as she quickly looked away. Regained clear control of herself.

“Someone you _care_ about,” Satine said, turning back to Obi-Wan. “Someone you care about as badly hurt as you were.”

Obi-Wan looked down at Satine’s hands. They were trembling slightly, fingers just barely curled over her knees. And perhaps it was because he was still groggy from his injury, or perhaps it was because Satine looked so alone in that moment, but before he could think better of it, Obi-Wan set a hand over hers.

Obi-Wan felt, more than saw, Satine inhale sharply. Felt everything about her—her breaths, her hands—still.

He should pull away.

But then Satine turned her hand over, palm up against Obi-Wan’s. Their fingers threaded together seamlessly, naturally.

He should pull away.

But he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Obitine Week Day 3, 'Angst/Soft'. I just had this image floating in and out of my head for a while, so here we are!
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
